Neville, estou com medo
by Natasha Hirotobi
Summary: Eu estou com medo por todo mundo, Neville..." Primeiro dia do meu calendário de Adventos de Fanfics!


Todos os diretos de Harry Potter pertecem à J.K. Rolling. ( Novidade, né?)

* * *

**Neville, eu estou com medo**

Era o Natal em Hogwarts. O que realmente, naquela época, não era uma coisa para se comemorar. Afinal, todos sabiam que uma guerra estava acontecendo, mesmo que por debaixo dos panos. E o clima em Hogwarts não estava um dos melhores. O nova diretor Severo Snape nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de preparar a decoração Natalina. Tá legal, com certeza toda aquela decoração era só uma fachada para tentar esconder de todos o que estava acontecendo, bem, um pouco tarde demais, todos sabiam o que estava acontecendo!

Todos sabiam o que estava acontecendo, todos sabem que Voldmort estava no poder!

E todos sabiam que Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam procurando por um jeito de destruir o lorde Voldemort. E todos esperavam que eles realmente soubessem o que estavam fazendo. Mas, de volta para Hogwarts, os amigos do trio por lá não estavam nada bem. Eles haviam re-aberto a "Armada de Dumbledore", e tudo tinham indo muito pior para eles, porque agora sem o Ministério do lado deles, Snape tinha o caminho livre para fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse com eles, bem, qualquer coisa desde que fosse longe dos olhos de Minerva, que na situação também não podia ajudar muito.

E isso nos leva aos dois melhores amigos de Harry, Rony e Hermione, os dois que sentiam a ira contra os garotos pior do que todos. Os novo lideres da "Armada", Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood. Mas agora, mas do que nunca a situação dos dois piorava muito. Agora, Neville acabará de ser torturado pelo o que ele foi pego escrevendo na paredes, por Spane. A vida começava a se complicar para eles.

E especialmente naquela noite, véspera do embarque dos jovens bruxos para suas casas para o Natal. O jantar na sala comunal já não era o mesmo, já não era mais animado e acolhedor, agora o silencio mortal e ameaçador reinava, menos na mesa da Sonserina, claro. As mesas das outras casa estavam quase vazias, Corvinal devia ter somente metade de seus alunos, Grifinória ainda tinha alguns bons alunos que se recusavam à abaixar a cabeça para Voldmort e todo regime de medo que ele empunha, mas coitados da Lufa-Lufa sua mesa não tinha quase nenhum aluno sobrando, afinal a maior parte dos que não eram "Sangues-Ruins" estavam com medo demais para pisar em Hogwarts. Um medo bobo, na verdade, afinal agora ninguém estava seguro em lugar nenhum naquele tempo.

Depois do jantar, como sempre acontecia, Neville levou Luna até sua casa, a Corvinal, ele sabia que estavam de olho neles, então se eles os apanhassem era melhor que os apanhassem juntos, pelo menos teriam mais chance. Mas, especialmente naquela noite uma angustia invadia o peito de Luna mais do que qualquer coisa já fizera, era como se ela soubesse que algo ruim iria acontecer. E pior, ela achava que isso iria acontecer com Neville.

- Neville... – Chamou a sonhadora voz de Luna que naquela hora não passava de um miado.

- O que foi Luna? – Perguntou Neville num tom muito calmo, caloroso e protetor.

- Neville, por favor... Não vai embora. – Suplicou Luna.

- Eu não estou indo embora Luna. Eu vou deixar na sua casa e depois vou pra minha. E amanhã vamos ir calmamente para os trens embarcar e voltar para casa para o Natal. – Disse Neville confortando Luna, passando a mão pela o cabelo dela. – Vai ficar tudo bem, OK?

- Não eu quero que fique comigo. Acho, eu estou sentindo... Na verdade, eu acho que... Neville, algo ruim vai acontecer se você e eu nos separamos. – Disse Luna à beira do Choro.

- Calma, Luna, Calma, Nada vai acontecer com você, nem comigo. – Tentava acalmá-la Neville

- Nada pior do que já aconteceu, você quer dizer. – Falou tocando os ferimentos de Neville.

- Eu já disse, Luna, isso não foi nada.

- Nada, comparado com o que poderia ter acontecido também.

- Luna... – Falou Neville soltando um suspiro. – Tudo vai ficar bem, OK? Vamos para sua casa logo, prometo que amanhã tudo isso vai passar.

- E se não passar? E se depois disso tudo piorar? E se... – Luna aproximou do rosto de Neville e sussurrou – E se eles pegarem o Harry?

- Não fale coisas assim, Luna. Harry, Rony e Hermione vão conseguir, tende de conseguir.

- Mas e se não? Já pensou nisso?

- Já... Mas vezes do que você pode imaginar. – Falando isso Neville se virou e voltou a andar na direção da Corvinal.

Luna simplesmente seguiu Neville, ela se sentia como uma daquelas trouxas japonesas que andam à 3 passos do... Não, esquece. Comparação boba! Mas, se você pensar direito, Neville mudara muito de uns tempos pra cá. Estava muito mais maduro do que era, ninguém nunca esperaria que aquele mesmo garoto que costumava caçar seu sapinho por todo lugar, desastrado que só ele, ficasse daquele dele. Sabe, Luna nunca encontrara os pais de Neville, mas ela achava que ele devia estar cada vez parecido com eles, afinal eles eram Aurores. Eles ficaram muito mais próximos esse ano, e que bom, porque Luna adorava a companhia de Neville. E, no fundo, ela tinha muito medo que algo acontecesse com ele.

- Neville?

- O que foi Luna?

- Obrigado.

- Mas eu não fiz nada demais.

- Fez sim. Fez mais do que devia, por todos nós.

- Luna? Por que você está falando todas essas coisas hoje? Nem parece você...

- Eu já te falei? Acho que alguma coisa ruim vai acontecer! E eu só não quero deixar de falar nada caso alguma coisa aconteça. – E ela parou e se encolheu no meio do corredor deserto e Neville se agachou para falar com ela.

- Luna, vai ficar tudo bem...

- Eu sei, mas e disso? E antes das coisas ficarem bem? Muita coisa pode acontecer antes dela ficarem bem!

- Se controla, Luna, por favor. Vamos se não o toque de recolher do Snape vai pegar a gente.

- Viu, isso é uma das coisas que podem acontecer antes das coisas ficarem "Bem".

- Deixa de besteira, Luna. – Falando isso Neville se levantou e estendeu Luna pela mão, mas antes de voltarem a andar Luna disse:

- Neville, eu estou com medo! Com muito medo.

- Luna... – Disse Neville sem saber o que dizer afinal ele também estava com medo, mas falar aquilo para Luna naquela situação não melhoraria nada.

- Eu estou com medo por mim, por você, pela Gina, pelo Harry, pelo Rony, pela Hermione, pelos Weasley, pelos nossos amigos aqui, por meu pai, por todo mundo. Eu já te disse, eu não sei de nada que possa acontecer de agora em diante e eu estou morrendo de medo disso!

-Luna, eu também estou apavorado, mas eu prometo que vamos sair dessa, OK?

- Como vamos sair dessa?

- Também gostaria de saber... – Disse Neville. - Mas eu prometo que vou estar do seu lado, até tudo acabar, tudo bem? Agora acho melhor irmos andando, acho que o pirraça deve estar perto e você sabe que ele piorou muito desde que essa bagunça começou.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado de novo Neville! Você está realmente sendo demais! – Agradeceu de novo Luna. Eles voltaram a andar pelo castelo até que chegaram a porta da casa da Corvinal.

- Pronto, está entregue sã e salva . Tudo arrumado para amanhã? – Falou educadamente Neville

- Está sim. – Luna falou e logo em seguida deu a senha para entrar na sua casa, mas antes de entrar se virou para Neville e disse – E, Neville, só mais uma coisa. – Ela olhou para cima – Um Visco.

- Legal... – Disse sem realmente entender o que de especial tinha em um visco, mas ao se lembrar, Luna já tinha estalado seus Lábios contra os dele. Isso pegava mal, mas na verdade esse era o primeiro beijo de Neville. E ele ouviu aquele lindo e tímido riso de Luna, a primeira vez em muito tempo.

- Boa Noite, Neville. Até amanhã. – Falou Luna fechando a porta e entrando em sua casa.

- Boa Noite, Luna. – Falou ele, que ficou alguns momentos parado que nem um bobo em frente a porta da Cornival, até que ouviu um barulho no corredar, mas qualquer um que fosse Snape ou Pirraça nem um dos dois era bom.

* * *

_-No Dia seguinte_

Na cabine do Trem indo embora os três amigos Gina, Neville e Luna conversavam animadamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido noite passada. Pelo menos para Luna, porque agora Neville passava a perceber cada mínimo detalhe sobre ela que nunca havia notado. O jeito como o cabelo dela balançava, o jeito como os olhos dela brilhavam eram simplesmente magia! Tudo corria bem, até que de repente o trem deu uma para brusca, todos pararam e esperaram para ver o que estava acontecendo e, quando começaram a se acalmar dizendo que aquilo fora só um pequeno acidente técnico, dois homens enormes e desconhecidos adentraram a cabine dele e falaram:

- Qual de vocês é Luna Lovegood?

- Eu sou Luna Lovegood – Disse Luna corajosamente se levantando.

- Você vêm com a gente guria. – Falou o mais alto deles – E vamos rápido garota não temos o dia todo, e pegue suas coisas também.- E os dois passaram para o lado de fora da cabine esperando enquanto Luna fazia o que eles mandaram, mas quando Luna começou a sair, Neville se levantou e pegou as coisas deles e se pôs do lado de Luna.

- Você não garoto! – Reclamou o Homem número 1 – Só a menina Lovegood!

- Se quiserem a Luna... – Começou a ameaçar Neville.

-Tudo bem Neville! Eu vou ficar bem, graças a você agora eu sei que vão.

- Mas muita coisa pode acontecer antes das coisas ficarem bem Luna.

- Eu sei. – Falou Luna dando um sorrisso torto para a própria frase. – Mas temos de ter fé.

- Você vêm ou vamos ter de tirar você dai a força guria? – Perguntou o Homem número 2 impaciente.

- Já estou indo! Adeus, Gina! Adeus Neville! – E com a cabeça erguida a sonhadora da Corvinal foi com os homens.

O resto da viagem foi silencioso, Gina estava com peso no coração pensando que algo podia ter acontecido com Harry. E, Neville, só conseguia pensar em como entregara Luna facilmente, ele devia ter lutado por ela. Mas agora era tarde. E, agora, ele estava com medo. Medo de perder Luna, pra sempre.

* * *

**Bem, está é minha primeira Fic do meu Calendário de Adventos de Fanfics!**

**Tudo bem, está história está uma droga, mas pelo menos eu consegui terminar ela à tempo!!!!  
**

**A Luna e o Neville são meu casal preferido de Harry Potter! Queria que eles tivessem ficado juntos, eles são tudo haver!!!  
**

**Essa história se passa lá pelo 7 ano.**

**É quando raptam a Luna para subornar o pai dela.**

**Bem, por enquanto é só isso, até amanhã!**

**Bjuos,**

**N*t*sh*  
**

PS: Deixem Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
